¡hola futuro!
by AlucarDracula
Summary: seguimiento del viaje de sesshomaru... a sesshomaru le cuesta trabajo acustuumbrarse al futuro mientras que por alguna razón Inuyasha no puede viajar con Kagome... ¿qué habrá pasado?


**Capitulo tres y seguimiento de mi última publicación de Sesshomaru y Kagome… aún no sé cómo rayos hacer el seguimiento de un capítulo pero tarde o temprano lo hare (kukuku) en fin aquí esta…**

Capítulo 3… ¡hola futuro!

-¿vieron eso?- preguntó intrigado Miroku tras ver el gran rayo de luz que iluminó el cielo del amanecer.

-si ¿Qué cree que haya sido excelencia?- pregunto Sango mientras tomaba su Boomerang.

-no importa lo que haya sido… ¡DEVEMOS IR A VER!- gritó Inuyasha.

-mientras tanto en otro lugar-

-El amo bonito desapareció…- dijo Jaken llorando mientras rin se acostaba en el pasto.

-solo queda esperar…-murmuró Rin.

Entonces apareció Inuyasha corriendo, Miroku y Sango trepados en Kirara y Shippo aún dormido en la espalda de Inuyasha.

-¡¿PERRO SARNOSO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- grito Jaken.

-la misma pregunta les hago… ¿Qué hace el grupo de Sesshomaru aquí?- grito Inuyasha mientras tomaba un vistazo al pozo.

-el amo Sesshomaru entró para investigar que había del otro lado- dijo Rin sonriendo y apuntando al pozo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos en unisonó.

-pero… solo yo puedo entrar al pozo…- decía Inuyasha mirando dentro del pozo. Acto siguiente él entro al pozo sorprendentemente no había llegado a ningún lugar más que al fondo de ese pozo. –El pozo… se selló…-

Sesshomaru apareció en una cabaña antigua… había cosas extrañas a su alrededor y no conocía nada de lo que había allí. Salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con un día hermoso. Estaba allí una gran casa, un árbol y unas estructuras muy extrañas eran altas como unas montañas y en el pavimento, había monstros de cuatro ruedas y metal caminando con libertad, dentro de ellas había humanos totalmente en paz… ¿qué era ese lugar? Decidió entrar a la casa y entonces…

-usted…- dijo la madre de Kagome. –usted salió también del pozo ¿verdad?-

-mamá debe ser amigo del muchacho con orejas de perro- gritó Souta en total felicidad.

-ustedes…humanos… ¿qué lugar es este? – Sesshomaru quería saber qué lugar era ese, matarlos y regresar a casa, luego destruiría el pozo y regresaría a su viaje.

-usted debe de estar en busca de mi hermana ¿cierto?... mala suerte para usted ella ya regresó a la escuela…- dijo Souta mirando por la ventana.

-tienes razón, Kagome ya se fue pero si quiere puede esperarla ¿le parece bien?- A Sesshomaru le sonaba ese nombre… Kagome… Kagome… ¡claro la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa que Inuyasha alguna vez amó! Ahora debía cambiar sus tácticas… esperaría a que la sacerdotisa regresara, la obligaría a decirle cómo regresar y ya… era estupendo.

-… de acuerdo- Sesshomaru trató de dar la vuelta pero su Mokomoko era demasiado grande, su armadura también tiró cosas. Sesshomaru se quedó viendo los restos de lo que había tirado y luego volteó a ver a la mujer.

-… ¿quieres que te prestemos algo de ropa menos… abundante?- preguntó la madre de Kagome mientras se levantaba para recoger las cosas.

-me da igual- Sesshomaru siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse. Vio como la mujer se dirigía hacia las escaleras para subir y hacer mucho ruido.

-¿tú eres familiar del amigo con orejas de perro?- pregunto Souta sentándose al lado de él.

-si hablas de Inuyasha… ese hibrido no tiene ninguna familiaridad conmigo- Sesshomaru estaba indignado de que lo compararan con un ser de ese tipo.

-aquí esta… le perteneció al padre de Kagome, espero que te quede- eran unos Jeans y una playera blanca… se veía muy… raro comparado con el Kimono que él traía puesto.

-démelo…- se llevó la ropa a un cuarto separado y comenzó la verdadera tarea, quitarse la armadura, seguido por el Mokomoko y por último el kimono. La tarea de ponerse el conjunto de ropa no era menos difícil. Primero tomó los Jeans y se los puso sin mayor dificultad, luego tomó la playera y se la puso como se pondría un Kimono. Salió con los puestos pero sin el botón abrochado y con la playera abierta… se veía sexy :3

-creo que tuviste algunas dificultades- dijo la madre de Kagome.

-¿usted cree?

FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO.


End file.
